Pink
by StoryMaster64
Summary: In playing Super Mario Bro. Wii. You see Kamek dressed as Princess Peach before the final battle... but have you ever wondered why? Well here's the answer!


_Okay guys this one-shot has been bouncing around in my head for SOOOOO long it's not even funny. In-fact this thing is the reason I picked that god-awful 100 fanfic list in the first place!_

* * *

_Pink; Stars it's a horrendous color. Alright perhaps, in small doses but no more, and certainly not on someone like me._

_Pink; I'm not a cocky person, but my kind take great pride in who we are, and my culture considers what we wear is just as important as what we do._

_Pink; Not Salmon, not Peach, Pink..._

"KAMEK" Bowser banged on my small wooden door, "gets out here now! The Mario Brothers are almost halfway through the lava pits!"

I sigh to myself glaring at my reflection; I look nothing like Princess Peach in this pathetic get up.

The cheap blonde wig on my head is two large, and the rush-job "dress"(actually a semi-altered robe) is way too small. I pull at the sides of the bodice, trying to stretch it enough were I could breathe properly. "_Obviously it was borrowed from Kammy_."

"KAMEK! GET OUT HERE NOW!" I quickly snatched up my wand and tucked it into my sleeve, before swinging open the door.

The king froze, before grinning evilly at me:Looks good, looks good. Now, turn around, let me see the rest of it."

I bit down on my tongue, before complying.

"Good, very good, Haggy did a very good job whipping that up."

"Sire," I say gently "I don't think this get-up will trick the Mario very long, perhaps this-" I snap my fingers, smirking slightly after the transformation. With a simple movement, a transformed myself into the perfect replica of Princess Peach, voice and all. "Would be more satisfying?"

Bowser shook his head in shock, mouth agape, "_**No**_! That's not what I want!"

I frowned too slightly, before quickly forcing my features into complacently. "Sire, if your intent isn't to trick them, then why?

"I don't need to trick them! They won't get by me anyway! The point of this outfit is to punish you for not following **ORDERS**! You disobeyed me not only _once_, but **_seven_** times! And you still didn't even try to defeat Mario!

_Ahhh... I thought to myself, just as I suspected, this his way of "teaching me a lesson"_

"Also, I got the mechanics to do some digging, found out you placed a microchip in Jr.s' Clown Car. Trying to lessen the shock? I told you that I wanted to test them out, see what kind of fighters they were. And there you go, sneaking around behind my back, trying to make it easier on them.

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself, "Because Sire, I actually _care_ whether or not they live or die."

The look he gave me was chilling. He probably would have struck me had an explosion not caught his attention.

"Let's go," He grabbed my wrist and yanked me along behind him. "And drop that disguise, it's creepin' me out."

_Pink; such a strange choice for my master to make. Using a color that usualy represents sweetness, grace, and femininity, as my punishment._

Despite his hurried steps he took the long way to the battle room, making sure as many people saw me as possible.

_Pink; How stupid, using a color to humiliate me... how ironic that it is actually working, forcing me to lower myself to this standard._

He called out as we went "HEY! Look you worthless goons! This is what happens to the Losers that disobey me!"

_This was NOT Bowser's "style." Public humiliation? Really? He was much more of a "strike-the-idiot-and-make-him-sleep-in-the-dungeons" type of Koopa_.

That thought aside, we began to attract quite a crowd... The underlings who weren't part of the "show" for Mario followed us to the battle room. They threw taunts and insults, and many had begun to pull at my robe and push me from behind.

Although I didn't resist, I was herded like an animal threw the castle halls. I ignored them; long ago did I learn not to listen to others opinions of me. Then my heart twisted when I saw Kammy in the crowd,_ She thought of this..._

I shut myself down; my mind wasn't there, but in the medical ward in the back of the castle... With eight children. Some most likely wondering what they did to deserve this, and others probably grumbling over their losses while being spoon-fed 1-up juice.

_Pink: Not Red like the color of his children's' blood, Not purple like their many bruises, Nor magenta like their many burns... Pink._

_Pink; if I had the choice, I would, and will it over a thousand times_

_Pink; because they are mine..._

_Pink; Pink, Pink_

* * *

_Okay, I know this sounded WAY better in my head; I'll probably delete it later, because I seriously flipped a coin over whether or not to publish it._


End file.
